Math Homework
by SidsCookies
Summary: Chloe gets stuck on some math homework. Some interesting conversations occur. Inspired by a piece of art I saw on DeviantART. It's called "Studying" and it's by leelee2489


**Math homework**

Math may just be the worst thing ever invented. It's getting so bad that our tutor Rachael, who's a supernatural like us, has given me remedial math work to struggle over until she comes back for another session next week. I'm sat here now trying to figure it out, but I just can't seem to get it to click. It's just too hard.

I can think of one main person who would disagree with my proclamation of "worst thing ever invented" – my werewolf boyfriend, Derek. Despite having the build and body of a football player, he's your average math and science whiz. Okay, maybe not average. The guy's doing college level work at the age of 16 for crying out loud.

Most people would think that I would just go running to him crying for help. But somehow I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't think I could handle the humiliation of him thinking I'm dumb, like I used to think he did. We've only just moved past him blowing up every time I did something that he thought was stupid, which seemed to happen a lot.

I know I'm being stupid. Derek and I have been through life and death situations together. He was the one I went to when I was struggling to control my necromancy powers, and now I don't even have the guts to admit I need help with my math homework. It's unbelievable.

I'm interrupted in my musings by the sound of Tori's voice behind me.

What are you doing?" she asks, moving to stand over my shoulder so she can sneak a look at the textbooks, which are meant for students at least two grades below me.

"Math homework," I mumble in a reply. I'm not sure where Derek is and I don't want him overhearing me.

"How's it coming along?" she asks loudly. I glare at her in reply. Is she deliberately trying to attract Derek's attention? I know we're getting along a lot better than when we first met, but sometimes I still doubt her "honest intentions".

"Badly," I mutter back, wanting her to just shut up and move off so I can at least struggle in peace. Unfortunately, she decides to persist in pestering me.

"Why don't you just ask Derek to help you? He's the math geek around here" Again, she's still talking unnecessarily loud.

"B-b-because I d-d-don't want h-him to think I-I'm s-stupid" Curse this stutter. Why does it have to kick in now?

Tori looks at me for a long time, and then her reply actually kind of surprises me

"Oh Chloe, Derek doesn't think you're stupid. Sure he thinks you're stubborn and hard headed, but he doesn't think you're stupid. Just ask him to help you with your homework. He won't mind" Then she just walks away. It wasn't much, but it may have been one of the first halfway-compliments she's ever given me. Sure, she was talking about what Derek thought of me, but she didn't interject with her own opinion of me like she normally did, which was a start, I guess.

Well, it seems like Tori achieved what she wanted, as I decide to go and find Derek. Even as I start to get to my feet, he appears in the doorway, obviously having come back in from a run. He glances at me, smiling, and then his eyes drop to my books and papers spread out on the table. I gulp nervously, which he picks up on, and he looks at me again, frowning slightly.

"_It's just math homework. Get a grip" _I think to myself as I start to sit down again.

"What you got there?" he asks me, looking at the books again. I swallow my pride and reply.

"My math homework. And I'm really struggling. Can you help me?" I ask, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"Sure," he replies simply, coming over to look at the papers. I start to pull the chair next to me out for him to sit, but he simply picks me up out of my chair and sits down, pulling me onto his lap.

"What do you want to start with?" he asks. I pick up the sheet of algebraic equations I had been struggling with prior to my conversation with Tori.

"This"

He takes it from me and looks at it briefly. His eyes dart across the page, and I can almost see him solving them instantaneously in his head. He then sets the paper down and starts to explain them to me. At first he blathers on about them, explaining using all the math jargon, so I have to stop him and ask him to "dumb it down" for me. He then sets off at a much slower pace, mapping out the solutions.

Within a couple of hours, all my homework is done and I'm actually starting to understand math a lot better. Derek helps me pack my books and papers away and then we head to the living room to watch a movie. My favourite way to unwind after a long day. Derek lets me choose the DVD and I eventually decide upon _My Sister's Keeper_.

As the film begins, Derek and I settle down on the couch. I lean into him, settling my head on his shoulder, and his arm automatically goes around my waist.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework," I murmur gently, taking his hand that's around my waist and squeezing it

"No problem," he replies, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Suddenly, he ducks his fingers under my chin and tilts my head up to look at him. There's a soft expression in his green eyes as he looks directly into mine.

"Tori was right you know, I don't think you're stupid"

The realisation that he overheard the conversation with Tori after all brings on a round of stuttering that even I fail to understand. He shushes me by pressing his lips gently to mine, then places his hands either side of my face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," he murmurs gently, pressing his forehead to mine. All I can do in reply is stutter weakly. He sighs and speaks more clearly

"You think after everything we've been through together, I'm going to think any less of you because you don't understand algebra? Chloe, you saved my life. You stuck with me when no one else would, or could. You were so amazingly brave and selfless. I don't know what I did to deserve you considering what a jerk I was to you when we first met. If the only thing you're going to ask of me in return is help with math, how can I think any less of you?"

He gazes intensely into my eyes the whole time he speaks, and when he finishes I can't help the wide smile that spreads across my face. Given that I still don't trust myself to speak without stuttering, I reach up and kiss him, one hand placed on his cheek. He deepens the kiss and moves his hands from my face to wrap them around my waist.

After what might be minutes but feels like an eternity, we break apart and settle down to watch the film. I snuggle deeper into his side, totally content with the world.

And next time I'm crying over my math homework, I totally know who I'll be asking for help.


End file.
